


Birthday

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book!Malec, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: When something he dislikes becomes one of his favourite.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm skipping like five days worth of prompt but I can't just ignore this prompt because of Magnus!Birthday!!! 
> 
> I'm definitely gonna return to those five prompts I missed before moving on so there's that lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

****Prompt: Birthday** **

* * *

 

** \- The 1600s -  **

 

It was a cold and lonely day in Batavia. A little boy was running away from the horror that he just experienced. Having nowhere else to run to, he turned to an abandoned Church near the village to hide from the pouring rain. Hungry and weak, with the adrenaline rush finally seeping away, the boy sluggishly dragged himself to the front of the altar. Kneeling down, he made the sign of the cross before clasping his hands together and leaned his forehead against them. With his golden eyes closed, he silently made a confession.

 

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. This is the first time I make a confession. I've become a monster. my father called me an abomination, and now I've become a murderer..."

 

The boy's hoarse voice continued to echo through the empty Church, asking for forgiveness.

 

"Please, forgive me. Please let it be a dream so when I wake up, mama and papa are still smiling at me. Please..." But no one answers his prayer.

 

_It was a cold and lonely day._

** \- The 1800s - **

Two centuries later, on that very same day, Magnus Bane sat on a couch in his own luxurious flat in London, all by himself. Growing up, the warlock discovered his own identity. He slowly, but surely, worked his way to where he currently is, powerful and honourable. Magnus also developed his hobby of partying or attending parties, socialising with others. Yet, on this day, he closed himself from the world. Catarina and Ragnor both understood and respected his privacy, which he was very glad.

 

"It's that time of the year again, huh?" Ragnor had asked.

 

"Well then, just stay and rest and we'll see you again in a few days," Catarina assured him with a smile.

 

"Thank you, my friends." He had replied.

 

With a glass of wine in his hand, Magnus took a small sip before gazing out at the window. Heavy white snow covered London, leaving the air bitter and chilled to the bone and the street deserted of people. Almost like a whisper, he sorrowfully sings to himself, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..."

_It's another cold and lonely day._

** \- Present - **

 

Brooklyn during winter is cold, too cold for Magnus' liking. Turning on the fireplace with his magic, he goes to sit on his couch, a glass of wine in hand as usual. The sudden sound of footsteps causes a smile to grow on his face.

 

"Papa!" Two pairs of arms wrap around his legs. Magnus laughs before he bends down to lay a kiss on each of his son's head.

 

"Hello, my darlings! So how was training with your daddy today?" He glances up to meet his lover's blue eyes.

 

"It was great, papa!" Max exclaims.

 

Nodding excitedly, Rafael adds on, "Today we did lots of things!"

 

Playfully rising his eyebrow at his sons, the warlock asks, "Is that so? What did you do?"

 

"We went shoppi-mhhmm!" Rafael quickly covers his brother's mouth and grin sheepishly at his papa.

 

Now that catches Magnus' attention. "You?" He points at his lover, "Shopping? I'm curious now."

 

"I-uhm." Alec is definitely hiding something behind his back. "You know what? Okay, Max, Rafael," He calls for the kids. They form a small circle and whisper among themselves, "Okay, both of you will give this gift to your papa, alright?"

 

"Okay, daddy!" They both cheer.

 

Turning back to Magnus, the three of them smiles widely, making the warlock feel unsettling all of the sudden. "Guys? What's going on?"

 

The boys hold out a box that is wrapped beautifully with a satin bow placed on top of it. Alec, Max and Rafael all shout, "Happy birthday!"

 

Slowly taking the gift, Magnus smiles at them and say, "Thank you, darlings."

 

Carefully unwrap the box, everybody can see that inside it contains a new red satin shirt folded neatly, along with a small book with the writing 'Family pictures from Max and Rafael to papa'. Inside the book are the children's doodles of the family and pictures that were taken from different events through the years attached to it.

 

Gently flipping through the pages carefully, Magnus can't help but tears up. He pulls all member of his family into a hug before letting go. "This is wonderful." The three of them somehow smile even wider after his compliment. "Alright. I noticed that you just came back from the cold. How about I make hot chocolate for us and then we can go through the booklet together."

 

"Yay! Hot chocolate!" The boys cheer before they run to the living room holding the gifts.

 

Being left behind, Alec chuckles then approaches Magnus and wraps his arms around the other's waist. Leaning up, he places a kiss on his lips and whisper, "Happy birthday, Magnus."

 

"Thanks, my dear."

 

"Aku cinta kamu."

 

The words tugs at Magnus' heart, as usual. "And I love you."

 

_This is not the first time he spends his birthday with his family, and definitely not the last time. Magnus Bane is contented._

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I tried using the book!Malec. Tbh, I like both Tv! and book! Malec so... yeah...
> 
> (Also, I haven't finished the whole series yet so there's that too lol)


End file.
